Gakuen Alice Season 2
by HikaruJasmine
Summary: fdf
1. Chapter 1

Mikan left the Academy with all her agony and Shiki had nothing to do, but to end her vanity. He's planning to take away all her memories in the Academy and start a new life with him. Her empty heart was replaced with fake memories. Shiki replaced everything in her life & stands up as Mikan's father. After seven years, everything was stable, but Mikan's own destiny brings her back to the place of sorrow, the Academy.

A woman in a room is moaning to seek for kindness. Her foot and hands were chained in her bed and she's trying to resist the metal that caught her hands. That woman is Mikan.

"Shiki, please don't do this to me. Just let me go and I'll do everything you want" she begged

"Even if you do everything I want, those wounds in your heart won't heal. I had no choice but to do this even if it's against me. If your mother is still alive she will do the same thing and so am I" he said sounded in grief

"Please, I beseech on you. Have mercy" she requested earnestly

"I have mercy. And by this, I give you my mercy"

He's holding an injectable that will change everything in her life. It was fuse with an alice that could drive away one's memories. Shiki hesitated to pierce the injectable through her body, but he still did. Mikan grunted as her tears fell from her eyes. Slowly her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry" the last words Shiki uttered

After an hour, Mikan woke up asking, "Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?"

"You are Mikaru Masachika and I am your father" Shiki said

_After seven years…_

I am eighteen years old typical girl living in a mansion here in the Philippines with my dearest father, Shiki. I was never sent to school by my father. He said it was dangerous. There are too many bad guys around that might abduct me for a ransom. Perhaps it's due to the country's situation.

Anyways, you could hear a melodious sound cause by my fingers flipping the piano. My mentor dance away as he listens to my music solemnly. It's like every sound can change anyone's fierce heart.

"Bravo, Mikaru. Bravo. It's perfectly perfect" my mentor said making me pleased.

"Really! Do you think dad would love it?" I said it with a smile on my face.

"Of course. Go show it to him and make him mesmerized"

"Yes, I will"

I run towards my father's room and forget about being modest. All of a sudden, I stumble down on the ground due to my clumsiness. But indeed, it's not me, it was the diary left on the floor. Perhaps our servant didn't notice that it fell on the ground. I remember they were cleaning the attic awhile ago.

I get the diary to trash it up, but I was so curious of what is inside so I opened it. On the first page, I saw my mom's name and signature. That's the time I figure out it was my mom's. I'm pretty glad to know about this stuff. The next page, she started to write "Dear Diary".

_Dear Diary,_

_It was a spring season in Japan and the Academy is yet peaceful. Somebody encouraged me to write up my memories in the diary. But the reason why I started to write my life is because I'm leaving this place soon. Alice Academy is such a great place not just for alice people building friendship and love. But it is also where unexpected things happened, where the love sprouts out of my heart, and learn to give in and give out._

_The man of my life passed away and I don't know how to raise this child of mine. I'm pregnant and sensei doesn't know about it. This piece of paper maybe a trash to everyone but for me it's more than a worth of precious jewels. Everything may loss but not the memories of all my hopes._

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Through her diary, I get to know more about her life. But I can't avoid this questions running into my head. Who is sensei? What does she mean about the academy? & more stuff. Somehow, the only thing I felt was a mixed emotion of her happiness and loneliness. I had nothing to do but to be with her pain and give sympathy in her soul.

Suddenly, I saw my father entered his room, and then I followed him. When I was about to knock his door, I heard him talking to someone in the phone. It seems confidential so I decided to leave the place. Yet, they mentioned my name so stayed and stick my ears on the door. I know that it's wrong to listen to other people's conversation, but it sounds intriguing.

"Is everything prepared for the engagement party?" he paused "Good, we'll see you tomorrow. I'm pretty sure my daughter would be glad to be married with your son"

My eye pops in a great surprised. I was so dumbstruck. Totally dumbstruck. I run to my bedroom holding the diary, lay on my bed, locked the door, and cried over and over again. I sobbed silently. I don't want them to hear me moaning.

"I feel so neglected. He is betting my entire life. I never thought he would make an arrange marriage for me. I was like hooey stuff handed to somebody. It seems like the only part of me in his life is being her daughter and other than that is nothing" I sobbed

In the middle of this grief, somebody knocks my door.

"Miss Mikaru, time for breakfast. Your dad is waiting for you" said the servant

"Coming"

_In breakfast…_

"Mikaru, I want you to pack up your things. We're leaving tomorrow" father said

"To where?"

"Just packed your stuff"

"For what?" asking as if I don't know

"Stop asking too much. It's urgent" he sounds irritated so I stop

I just stared at my food and didn't even touch it all the time. Finally, he stands up from his seat and left me alone in this wide table. I feel so down. He didn't even dare to ask me if I do have problems.

After that, I went to my room, pack up my things and glance the diary at the table. Then, I close my eyes and pray…

"Mom, please help me. What should I do in this circumstance? I did everything he plans for my life without hearing complains from me, but those are not enough. I spent my life following his will that gives me no freedom to decide on my own. Yet, I have no regrets. I love being her daughter. I'll just let my destiny decide everything"

_The next day…_

"I want you to be the first to get there. There will be a VIP waiting for you" father uttered

"Can't we just go together?" I coaxed

"No. It will be too risky for us to be together. Here's your passport"

I got into the car with my luggage and the driver started the engine. I never tend to open what is inside my passport until we arrived in the airport. I get down from the car and waved my hands as a sign of goodbye. I entered inside the airport and found this excessive human. COOL because I've never seen a bunch of people like this before.

Now, it's time to know my destination. I get the passport from my bag. It's in my hands and I was about open it, when a Japanese old guy collides with me. Our passport fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm actually in a hurry. Sorry again" the old guy said as he picks up his own passport. He's lacking of manners. He didn't even help me to stand up. My passport was the only thing left on the ground, and then I get it. By the way, where to go?

"JAPAN?" I shouted as I check out my passport. Well, I thought I will be going to Europe countries, but still I'm in Asia. It is least expected. I'll just let the wind carried me away.

"Miss, something's wrong with my passport. I am supposed to go to Japan not to Europe" the Japanese guy flustered talking to the stewardess.

"There is no strange with our service, Sir. Perhaps you might have exchange you passport to other people" she said trying to explain herself

"I see. I remember the brunette that I encountered awhile ago. I guess my passport is in her hands"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The flight is over and I am now in the land of Japan.

"Let me see. Where's my VIP?" I muttered

I saw a group of men wearing a body guard uniforms with black sunglasses. They're coming after me & they are obviously my VIP. I wonder how to be treated like a royalty. And here they are…

"Miss Mikan Sakura, right. Come with us" the bald man said

"Mikan? Oh no, my name is Mikaru. The pronunciation is MI, then KA, and RU. MIKARU"

"Sorry. There's no need for you to trick us" they grab me along. I have said that I'll just let the wind carried me away. It's the wind I wanted to carry me away not this bastards to grab me away.

They're so sober. I am speechless as they brought me outside. And look at those fancy black cars. COOL. They are three cars, but I was actually riding the second car with three men beside me. The other cars are on our back and in front. It means we're in the middle. They really guarantee my security.

"Sir, Mikan is with us" the bald man said talking with someone at the phone. How many times do I need to correct them about my name? I am Mikaru. It's a misunderstanding indeed.

After an hour of traveling, we're finally there in the "I don't know place". We entered a huge gate. I was going to ask something, but as I looked around, I found those Sakura trees. Astonishing. It's like a giant bouquet of flowers. It's an apple of my eyes from now on.

Then, the car stops in front of a building. I have this strange feeling about who will I meet inside. I'm kind a nervous. They opened the car's door for me.

"Don't touch me. You don't have to grab me once again. I am not a lame duck. Walking is a piece of cake and I can handle it my own" great… looks like I tamed him…ha…ha…ha

Two men guide mw inside the building. As I was walking on my way, of course I encountered people. They have this strange looks at me. They're so creepy. I guess there's nothing wrong with my gestures. Well, It's there problem anymore. We stopped in front of a room and they ask me to get inside.

When I was inside, I saw a kid sitting and smiling at me. I don't know why I feel like this, but I'm awfully timid.

"How's life, Mikan. Long time no see. It's been a year since we lost our communication and it's been a year looking for you all over this planet. And now, here you are in front of me. Speechless" he grinned

"Yeah. And I don't know what you are talking about. By the way, what's this place?" my voice is a bit shaky.

"You don't remember? The Alice academy" he sounds irked

"Academy?" This only means that dad sent me for school and not for a marriage.

"Mikan, take it seriously" now he's really furious

"Will you stop calling me Mikan. I am Mikaru Masachika, Shiki Masachika's daughter"

"Shiki's daughter?" he grinned once again. _She doesn't seem lying, but still idiot. Maybe Shiki did something to her that shake up her brain thoroughly. He deprives her memories. _

_Let me introduce myself once again…_

"I'm Mr. Kuonji, the Elementary School Principal(ESP)"

"What! Principal! You've got to be kidding me"

"Mr. Masachika sent you here. You have nullification alice and more, so you are gifted"

Goshima sensei guides me to my classroom to be.

"Sensei, are we near?" I asked him because my heart really beats so fast as we go on.

"We're here" he opened the door and entered inside. I come with him, but I cling on his back like a kid. Oh my Gosh. This is it.

"Class, listen. You have a new classmate. Her name is Mikaru Masachika"he said."Show yourself, don't hide" he muttered

I was forced to come out and faced the class. "Be acquainted with her once again" he said then he left us

"Hi" the only word I uttered. Their eyes widen. Obviously surprised. I didn't know students are that shock when they meet new student. Ah… now I have an idea what to do if I meet a new student. I'll open my mouth and widen my eyes.

"What are you doing here, Mikan. You supposed to be the outside. You're totally off one's nut" the ferocious woman said (Sumire) while the guy on the back gave me a black looks (Natsume)

"Mikan, why did you come back in here? It's too dangerous" said the guy with an eyeglass (Inchiou).

What have I done? Why it is every one of them are calling me Mikan?

"It's because you really are Mikan. And what have you done, you just came back in here, that's what you did" another guy said (Koko).

He can read my mind?

"Of course. I can read yours. Have you forgotten? Why don't you use your alice?"

"I never know all of you. I don't even know how to use my alice" my voice is shaking.

"Oh. What is that? Are you playing faking innocent?" she said(Sumire)

"No… No… I don't-" I wasn't able to continue what I'm trying to say because a guy suddenly lugged me away from them. He has crimson eyes and jet hair. I have no idea where on Earth is he going to bring me.

And now, we're in woodland. He sticks me to the trees trunk and holds me tightly with a fierce gaze.

"Damn it! What the hell!What's up with your mind? Why did you come back? You are totally thoughtless, idiot, and moron" he said

"Why don't you believe me? I never know you. All of you. I just know nothing with the stuff you were talking to" I could see that he's so furious

"You know nothing? Well, by this you'll know something"

He suddenly kissed me. I pushed him back and I run as fast as I could, but still he seized me. Then, he kissed me once again. His lip touches mine. And by this time I couldn't do anything. I tried to resist him by pushing his bosom, but he's too vigorous. I just cried for myself for being too weak and pitiful.

He did everything to me. His left hand is on my nape while the other is around my hips. Then, he found me crying in his arms. He gradually takes off his hands and wipes away the diamonds from my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just love you so much. Please forgive me. Stop crying. My heart is burden with vanity when I see your agony" he said as he wrapped me with his arms. It's too warm. It's like a charm. It sinks into my mind that his heart is grief in bind. And even if, he looks undesirable, deep inside of him is amiable.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Something fell from the sky woke me up this morning, it was an apple. Then, I found myself lying beside this JERK. This CRAP EROTIC JERK. We're under the apple tree and sleeping together on the grass. I'm so irked. I'm so going to kill this guy though he comforts me last night.

Right now, I'm just starring at the face of this bullshit Satan.—closer and closer-

Somehow, he still got this good looks, long-pointed nose and broad shoulders. Lucky for a deleterious guy like him. Our faces are just an inch away from each other and I placed my hand above her bosom, but with no interest, of course.

Narrator: Mikan(Mikaru) didn't notice another apple is coming to fall as she is busy at gazing Natsume. The apple falls directly to her head and she unintentionally kissed him. Their lips stick to each other light and gentle. She quickly takes her lips away and covered her mouth in shame. She's blushing. Then Natsume smiled and opened his eyes. He is playing asleep since the beginning.

"Playing as if you don't like what I did to you last night and now you are taking the first move"

"Shut up. For your info, I didn't do it on purpose"

"Yes. You did"

"No. I didn't. Blame that stupid apple"

"And now you're blaming the innocent apple"

"If you only know, I'd rather kiss a filthy smelly hairy monkey than a jerk like you"

"But you can't take the fact that you kiss me and craving for more"

"I'm tired of this stupid argumentation. If you can't make up your mind, then FINE. I'm leaving"

"You can come with me. I know the way out of here"

"Are you serious? Come with you? That's the most ridiculous thing ever" I'm prideful

"Are you sure you can find your own way out of this huge forest ALONE"

"Of course. Are you underestimating my ability to find my own way? I'm independent" I'm so confident with myself. I walk to the left side while he walks to the other.

"Have you heard about the creepy monster rooming around in this place? It has a sharp teeth that never hesitates to devour anyone"

I stop from walking and my legs are shivering from what I've heard to him.

"Anyways, it's not about the monster, it's about finding our way out. Since I am used to this place, there will be no problem for me. Good luck young lady, hope you can't encounter that said monster" he said and continue to walk with the hands in the pocket.

"Hey, I change my mind. I'm coming with you" I run towards him

"Sorry but the deal is closed. I have already given you the chance, but you prefer to separate from me. It only shows how moronic you are"

"Moronic…huh…Have you forgotten? You brought me here, so you have the responsibility to take me out of here" I complained feebly

"You made your choice, so be independent. That's what you are, right"

"Okay…Fine. What do you want?" I uttered petulantly.

_That is exactly I'm waiting for you to say, _**"BE MY SLAVE" **he said

"You're kidding me, right. Well, it's not funny" he didn't say anything. He just gives me a glare, awful awful glare "Ha…Ha…ha…ha…It's so funny. You are so humiliating. Look at me, I'm bursting in laughter. DONE…Happy?"

"I don't play jokes" he said "Me too" I said

"So be my slave"

He's too hard to please. This is harder than I thought.

"Please, demand for anything, but not being your slave. IT'S A BURDEN TASK. IT'S TOO HARD" I sobbed. It's a fake sob.

"Then, find your own way out of here" he said seriously.

"You know what, being a slave is such a piece of cake. It's not a burden task. Even a new born baby can be a slave, even a deft can be a slave, and even a one-footed man can be a slave, so why not me" I'm now talking to him like a genius. As if I could really do that. He's definitely heartless

"So, let's make a contract. I have here a piece of paper. Sign here" he said as he reached the paper and pen to me "oh, by the way, call me a MASTER"

"Yes, master" I said with a low spirits, "Master, what's you command"

"Fist command: help me find our way out of here"

"Sure, wha…what!" I stuttered "I said, help me find our way out of here"

—deep silence-

"Bu… but…Agh…."I screamed and explode in anger. My body is blazing in anger. And my teeth shattered into pieces because of anger.

"YOU TOLD ME, YOU KNOW THE RIGHT WAY OUT FROM THIS FOREST. AND NOW, YOU'RE ASKING FOR MY HELP IN SEARCHING FOR THE RIGHT WAY"

I'm bursting in anger. You fooled me. Curse you!

"Hey, idiot. What are doing right there? Move like a soldier. Sluggish"

Narrator: Natsume just walk and disregard her furiousness. It's almost lunch time. Finally, after the long hour of searching, they haven't yet found it.

"STOP… I'm so tired. This is all your fault. If you didn't lie to me, maybe right now I'm attending my first day of school. And I am not gonna suffer from this starvation. It's like we get back in time…STONE AGE…No food. No clothes. No shelter. We're so going to die" I sobbed

"Will you stop? We'll find a food" he sounds irked

We grilled two fishes that we caught from the nearby river. And because of my starvation, there's no need for me to chew it, I gulp it up instead. I sit beside him and eat with him

"Do you know my name?" he suddenly asked

"No" I looked at him and it sinks to my mind what is really his name"Just by curiosity, what's your name?" I asked

"You really don't remember, do you?" his voice is so cold and I can't see the emotion from his face. The harmony around rapidly changed.

"Sorry for being not that person. She seemed so important to you"

I knew it. He was hurt when I asked him his name. I don't know, but my heart…something sharp stabbed my heart. It's painful.

"Mikan" he reached my shoulders and hugged me. Each time he calls me solemnly with that name, Mikan. I'm loosing myself control. I was like soaring into the heaven and it lessens the pain in my soul.

"Mikan, what happened to you?" he gently touched my face and showed me his sorrowful gaze. I close my eyes and the tears come out with no surprise.

He gently touched his lips on my forehead and I am so blinded. What makes him so right? Please show me what is right. His lips gestures towards my lips. It's like a rolling thunder on my fingertips.

I let him kissed me and I hugged him back. I'm not angry but maybe I'm crazy or in love. Am I? Then, the cold breeze suddenly woke me up from the reality as my eyes closed. I felt my power from within unleashing the emotions bring in from my bygone memories having myself no hiss. My heart summons me in the place where I belong to be and I could see people smiling at me. Yes…I remember they're my friends (Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Koko, Inchiou, Ana, Nonoko, AND NATSUME).This past years I feel the emptiness. Something is lifeless and loveless. There's a missing piece in my heart, but they will never be apart because here they are, I found it already. It's the happiest memories in the Academy with my big happy family, my friends. I also found the real me, I'm Mikan and Mikaru Masachika is dead. She does no longer exist

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator: After that moment, Mikan and Natsume hurry back to the High School Department to tell everyone that Mikan's memory is back. But they were both surprised instead of them knowing about the transferred students.

"Guys, my memories are back-Wha…What is happening?" I asked due to my curiosity as I looked to Jinno-sensei

"Miss Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga, since you two are late for my subject I would like you to be out and carry two buckets full of water each as your punishment" Jinno-sensei said having a sour mien. I don't see just a bit changes in his attitude. Still RUDE.

"However, we have transferred students here, so I would like you to be around as I introduce them to all. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR SITS" he yelled as Natsume grabbed me to sit beside Ruka.

"Listen, your new classmates are Night Suke and Lunar Suke. They're siblings"

Night give me a sticky look and smiled while Lunar is looking at Natsume. She seemed to like him.

"Sensie, what's there alice?" Ana asked with her eyes sparkling.

"VAMP ALICE" Night answered with a very cold voice. "VAMPIRES? WOW"

"Find your seats, now" Jinno-sensei commanded

Lunar walks forward towards us while Night sits on the bottom of the second column.

"Hey girl, will you mind if I take my wallet under your seat. I left it there" Lunar said

"Wallet?" I asked "Yes. My money, credit cards and calling cards from cute guys are in there. Will you stand up from your seat and look for it?"

"Sure" I stand up and bend my head down looking for her missing stuff "I don't see it"

"Of course, you'll never see it. I'm just joking. Did you take it seriously" she smiled dementedly as I found her sitting on my seat. BESIDE NATSUME

"That's mine"

"You won't mind if I sit beside this cute guy, will you? Just look for your own seat. There…beside my brother. He would be glad if you would" Lunar said

"Bu…But" I stammered "it's fine. You can sit with me. I'm all alone in here" Night said

I can't object and so as Natsume. So, I seat with him. Night has a crystal blue eyes and white hair. He looked so pale, but so good-looking and hot indeed. Lunar has the same eye color of her brother, but she has a golden yellow hair. Right now, she's talking to Natsume, but he seemed to ignore her instead.

"Hey" Night reached his hands to me. More like he wants a shake hands, so I give him my hand. Then, he suddenly kissed it.

"I'm Night Suke. What's your name damsel?"

I'm blushing and speechless. I didn't know what to say. I never expect that.

"I…I…I'm" I stuttered. All of them are staring at us including Natsume who is pouting right now.

"She's Mikan Sakura" Natsume replied with a sound of displeasure. But still Night is holding my hand.

"What are you waiting for? You know her name, so let go of your hand" Natsume looked so agitated.

"I'm asking her, not you" Night glared at Natsume

"I'm Mikan" I quickly moved my hands away from him, cauze the situation is getting hotter.

"I'm Lunar Suke. Mind if I know your name?" she's acting too cute to Natsume

"Natsume" he said still sounding agitated. "Nice"

"Okay guys, listen. Our prom is sooner and we will be practicing our dance next week, so we to have our partners, right away" Inchiou said

"Oh! I would like to have Natsume as my partner" Lunar said

"As if" I muttered

"We are not going to decide for ourselves. I have here pink and blue boxes. Each has no.'s 1-15. Girls should pick their number in the pink box while guys are inversely. Girl and boy having the identical number will be the partner for the prom" Inchiou explained

After picking up our numbers, all of us opened it together.

Narrator: Mikan got the number 9 and so as Natsume. Lunar got the number 6, but when she figures out Natsume's number, she secretly rotates her paper to make it number 9. Night is also number 6, knowing about Mikan's number, he did the same thing of Lunar to make it identical to Mikan. I nchiou called the numbers one by one. No. 1:Ruka & Hotaru, No.2: Koko & Sumire, and so on.

"No.6? Stand up no. 6" Inchiou shouted "No one? Let's proceed to the other number"

"No. 9? Stand up no. 9"

Natsume, Lunar, Night, and I stand up together

"What! Four People? How can we fix this?" he's obviously problematic

"I have an idea, since you and Night are sitting, you will be partners while I and Natsume will-" Lunar stopped

"No. that's not fair" I intervened her. "Let's fix this in a better way. Why don't we play a blind fold? As always, the four of us will cover our eyes and by Inchiou's signal. That's the time we're going to looked for our partners" I said


End file.
